1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to application management, and particularly, to a system and a method for managing applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an intelligent robot system, numerous applications are designed to give the robot physiological functions, such as walking, running, and talking. As robotic technology progresses, more functionality/applications are added to the original system, previous functionality/applications may be redundant because they may never be used and thus add bulk to the operating software and may even slow down the robot system. As a result, manual deletion and/or management of the applications are required, which is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a system and a method for managing applications.